capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness
Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness, known in Japan as simply , is a fighting game developed and published by Capcom in 1995. It is a spin-off of the beat 'em up game ''Armored Warriors. Cyberbots was ported to the Sega Saturn and the PlayStation. The game only saw limited distribution in arcades outside Japan, with the exception of the untranslated PlayStation Network release, none of the console ports were released overseas. Character designs, like those of Armored Warriors, were handled by artist Kinu Nishimura. Mech designs this time however, were done by Sho Sakai. Tech Romancer is considered a spiritual sequel for this game; Jin and his BX-02 Blodia are present in it as an unlockable bonus character/mech. Gameplay The premise in Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness is similar to its predecessor Armored Warriors, albeit it features only a maximum of two playable characters on screen as opposed to three. Cyberbots was quite innovative at its time, attributed to its amount of selectable options, parts, and mecha (refered in-game as Variant Armor, or VA for short) that permit the player to format their play style to their preference. Similar to the Armored Core series, different legs (which affect movement abilities), arms (which affect reach and melee capabilities) and weapons can be mixed and matched between the selectable robots available to the player. The player first chooses the pilot (who is also what determines which storyline the player will see) and then the mech they'll use to fight. Unlike most mecha-based fighting games, the overall gameplay is quite similar to Capcom's own 2D fighters (and "traditional" fighting games in general), with a medium-sized command list of executing various attacks available to each individual robot. When the Energy Gauge of a player is completely filled, the player is able to launch a Cyber EX super power move, or Giga Crash. Battles are a duel-formatted affair with players and the computer fighting against one another to proceed. Cyberbots also features fully voiced character acting during cutscenes, which was rare for a video game from the early 90's, this was only present in the Japanese version however. Story .]] Near the end of the 21st century, Earth begins to become overpopulated, leading to many people living in man-made space colonies. The primary army of Earth called "Earth Corps", has been conducting nefarious experiments and their work, along with the actions of the playable characters, will determine Earth's future. Characters Reception Reviewing the arcade version, a Next Generation critic summarized that the game "lacks the charm, craze - and gameplay - for which Capcom is known." He particularly criticized the game concept and limited number of combo moves, and added that "when the bots do attack, it looks like a bad disco contest."title=Cyberbots|journal=Next Generation|issue=12|publisher=Imagine Media |date=December 1995|page=205 Credits Arcade Version Staff Game Designer: Shochan, Tobanjan, Tequila Saddy, Jun Keiba, Mucchi, T.Nakae [DAIchan], 12BW1B Programmer: Kid, Stefano Komorini with T, Shaver, Hiroshi Nakagawa, Dress, Garamon, Mr. Kato Object Designer: Atta Kutta, Eiji, N.Fujisawa, Vanira, Y.Maruno, Yoshino, K‒Tokunaga, You‒Ten‒Kozow, Urabe Yakkyoku 8, N.Fukuda, H.Shibaki, Hiroshi Shibata, Shisui, Yorio, Takep, Gappa, E.Murabayashi, Heno Heno, Yuki Scroll Designer: Fukumoyan, Nissui, Kisabon, Iwai, Go, May, Hiroko.N, Kichinosuke, Kazu, Akiko.O, Saru, Kuwatch, Sm, Tabu, Mago, Mr. Holland Sound Design: T・Kawakami "T.K,NY", Moe・T Sound Compose: Anarchy "Takapon", Akari.K ‒Lemon‒, Kda Mto, Super 8 Iwami Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: N.Funamizu [Poo] and Capcom All Staff Produced by: Capcom Saturn and PSX Versions :Arcade Staff Game Designer: Shochan, Tobanjan, Tequila Saddy, Jun Keiba, Mucchi, T.Nakae [DAIchan], 12BW1B Programmer: Kid, Stefano Komorini with T, Shaver, Hiroshi Nakagawa, Dress, Garamon, Mr. Kato Character Designer: Kinu Nishimura Object Designer: Atta Kutta, Eiji, N.Fujisawa, Vanira, Y.Maruno, Yoshino, K‒Tokunaga, You‒Ten‒Kozow, Urabe Yakkyoku 8, N.Fukuda, H.Shibaki, Hiroshi Shibata, Shisui, Yorio, Takep, Gappa, E.Murabayashi, Heno Heno, Yuki Scroll Designer: Fukumoyan, Nissui, Kisabon, Iwai, Go, May, Hiroko.N, Kichinosuke, Kazu, Akiko.O, Saru, Kuwatch, Sm, Tabu, Mago, Mr. Holland Sound Design: T.Kawakami "T.K,NY", Moe.T, Sound Compose: Anarchy "Takapon", Akari.K ‒Lemon‒, Kda Mto, Super 8 Iwami Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: N.Funamizu [Poo] and Capcom All Staff :Consumer Staff Planner: Yasuyuki Saga, Haruo Murata Programmer: Masatsugu Shinohara, Kanekon, Kazuhiro Komori with Drill King, Miki Okagawa, Kato Kato Character Designer: Kinu Nishimura Object Designer: Hideaki Katagiri, Patriot Yamazou, Chie‒Fujimo, You.Ten Nakano, Sayuri Shintani 466, Y.Maruno, K.Tokugawa, Mimura Kenji 8, Naoki Fukuda, Hiroaki Yoshino Scroll Designer: Ryutaro's Mama, Takkeman, Kiyoyuki Suito, Nissui Asae, Ojiji, Takky, Nuke, Hiro Sound ‒MA‒: T.Kawakami "T.K,NY" Sound Design: Shinji Amagishi, toshio KAJINO, Nariyuki Nobuyama Supervisor: Shochan Producer: Hyper Mickey Special Thanks: Tomohiko Saitou, Kobarn, S‒Hama, Koji Oda, Hirokazu Fujisaki, and Capcom All Staff Produced by: Capcom Trivia *In the Street Fighter cartoon episode "The Strongest Woman in the World", there are three robots that strike a resemblance to Gaits, Blodia, and Guldin. See also *''Armored Warriors'' *''Tech Romancer'' Gallery Official artwork CyberbotsGOD.png|''G.O.D.'' Cyberbots_X-0_WARLOCK.png|''X-0 WARLOCK'' CyberbotsZeroAkuma.png|''Z-AKUMA'' Cyberbots_Kinu_Nishimura.png|Group shot. CyberbotsArt.png|Japanese cover art. Box Art CyberbotsJapanPS.png|''Japan PS'' CyberbotsJapan.png|''Japan SAT'' Cyberbots_LE.png|''Japan SAT Limited Edition'' CyberbotsJapanDeluxe.png|''Japan SAT Deluxe Edition'' Merchandise and Advertisements CyberbotsArtbook.png|Gamest Mook CyberbotsSecretFile.png|''Deluxe Edition'' Secret File Sprites References External Links * Wikipedia article * Killer List of Videogames page *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:1995 video games